


Sleepover!

by Marfacat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Germany is a grump, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marfacat/pseuds/Marfacat
Summary: Just a short thing I wrote for fun. Italy and Germany have a sleepover, much to Germany's exhastion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for fun. I hope you enjoy!

Germany was exhausted. He had loads of unfinished documents, the world meeting had gone to shit, and to top it all off he hadn't slept in three days. He was a little pissed off. 

Italy, who had somehow convinced him to let him stay in his apartment because he had forgotten to book a hotel, was certainly not helping matters.

"Thank you for letting me stay at your place on such short notice! I really appreciate it, so much that I think we should make-" 

"Shut up!" Italy pouted at the interruption, but perked back up a few seconds later. Geemany clenched his keys a little too tightly in his fist as he unlocked the door to his apartment. He led Italy down the hall and into his office, gesturing to a neat pile of newspapers in the corner.

"You can sleep there." Italy giggled and shook his head, still smiling much to Ludwig's chagrin.

"Germany, you silly man! There's no bed! Are you expecting me to sleep on the hard floor?" Germany grit his teeth and forced himself to take a deep breath.

"There is a perfectly good stack of newspapers right there. Do with them what you will. Goodnight," he said. His eyelid twitched.

"Germany!" Italy wailed.

"What?!" Germany barked.

"It's dark and scary in here!" Germany was two seconds away from shoving Feliciano into his blender feet first.

"If you continue to agitate me, you will find that I am scarier than the dark," he growled, sending Italy a heated death glare. The brunet squeaked and nodded, curling up on his newspaper pile and shaking violently. 

Germany slammed the door shut, making Italy flinch. He stalked down the hall to his bedroom, undoing his tie and slipping it off. He unbuttoned and took off his shirt. He fell into bed face first, not bothering with his pants. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Germany woke up to a pair of limbs stretched around his shoulders. He awkwardly turned around, and came face to face with Italy. He cried a little bit that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
